The need for protection from exposure to needle sticks has been the impetus to the development of needle guards and needle protectors. Furthermore, an increased awareness of transmission of infections from exposure to body fluids or other samples has led to the development of improved means to limit exposure to samples collected.
An example of both a risk of sustaining a needle stick and also exposure to collected samples is the current procedure for the drawing of spinal fluid during a spinal tap. Typically, a needle with a stylet is inserted between the appropriate vertebrae, the stylet is removed and multiple vials are handled during the procedure. There is risk of breakage and leakage and consequent exposure of personnel to the samples collected. Also, when the needle or stylet is withdrawn during and after the procedure, there is risk of being stuck by either the needle or the stylet.
A number of systems have been devised to protect individuals from needle sticks while using syringes and angiocatheters. However, users of needles for other purposes, such as spinal taps, still have no protective devices suitable for their needs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,899, Strittmatter disclosed an apparatus to limit leakage when spinal fluid is collected.
In application Ser. No. 08/795,342 means were introduced to limit exposure to needle sticks, stylet sticks, and spinal fluid samples during the performance of a spinal tap.
The means introduced in application Ser. No. 08/795,342 for spinal taps are applicable for the collection of other body samples.